Can't Fight This Feeling
by KyokoDreamer
Summary: I, like a lot of fans, am a large supporter of Shikijo so this is my kinda cutesy interpretation of how they get together...


_I haven't quite learnt how to add separate chapters yet so bear with me please guys! For that reason two chapters are added on this one page… Sorry! Anyway, the characters in my first story on Fanfiction belong to Matsuri Hino. It doesn't follow the main storyline but I hope you like it all the same…_

Chapter 1

"Ichijo?"

"He can't hear you, Kaname-sama."

"The Vice President is completely wasted!"

"Ruka, you're one to talk!"

"Hey, I'm sober! Ask Akatsuki."

"She is. Believe it or not she's normally this hormonal."

"Should we put him in a wheelbarrow?"

"Who?"

"Ichijo. So we can get him back to the dorm."

"No, Shiki can carry him back to the dorm."

"I trust you can do this Senri?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

"Shiki…?"

"He speaks!"

"You're not Shiki, you're Aido… I don't like you..."

"Aww, he likes you though Shiki! Ha ha!"

"I think I like 'drunk Ichijo'."

"Shiki is my best friend…"

"Thank you Ichijo. I'm gonna take you back to the dorm now, okay?"

"Okay. No, Shiki… you're more than my best friend… You're my bestest friend…"

"I think you ought to take him now Shiki."

"Don't worry Kaname, I like you too…"

"Heh. I'm fine Ichijo. You get some rest."

"Wow Rima… You have some serious muscles…"

"I'm Akatsuki."

"Oh…"

"Same hair!"

"Shut it Aido!"

"Okay… come on Ichijo. Enough talking for you."

"I'm older than you, you know…"

"I know."

"Oh… Shiki, I feel sick."

"I know you do. Bye guys…"

Chapter 2

I lifted Ichijo over my shoulder and started walking back to the dorm. The others stayed behind, rounding up all of Ichijo's birthday guests and sending those that didn't attend Cross Academy home. Ichijo stirred slightly on my back. You know for someone so sturdy, he's actually very light. However he is weighted down with alcohol. I did try to keep an eye on him but when I watch Ichijo for too long my mind wanders from his drinking habits if you know what I mean.

"Shiki?"

"Yeah." I replied, walking up the stairs in the Moon Dormitory.

"I didn't say anything back there because… I didn't want to embarrass you, but you're more than my bestest friend." His speech was slurred and he sounded tired.

I smiled. "Let me guess I'm your 'bestest best friend'?"

"No..." he laughed, "Well…yeah. But what I was going to say is… was?" he trailed off in confusion before abandoning the grammar puzzle and proceeding with "I love you, Senri…" My heart skipped a beat but I managed to keep my composure long enough to reply in a monotone voice "Oh, really?"

I reached our room and opened the door before walking in and depositing Ichijo gently on his bed. He just lay there, emerald eyes bright and unblinking. "Really." he said.

I picked up the wastepaper basket and, seeing it had no holes in, placed it next to his bed. "In case you get sick." I clarified. "No reading - you'll only regret it tomorrow. Goodnight." I turned to go into my bedroom (the rooms here are like apartment suites, seriously) but was stopped.

"Wait. Shiki…"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay here? In my room?"

I sighed, mock despair. "Fine, just let me change my shirt - I spilled some wine on it at the party." He nodded and I walked into my room as he curled into a ball on the bed.

I sat on my bed and just smiled. Was he serious? Had he felt what I had when I tasted his blood? I yawned. I'm always sleeping but I'd stay up all night for Ichijo, and, hearing him talking to himself in the other room, I guessed that I would have to. I walked back in and sat down on a chair opposite the bed.

"I like your new shirt." came Ichijo's voice from the bed. I laughed, watching him examine the wine spattered shirt I hadn't changed out of.

"Thanks." Just being with him, even like this, just felt so natural. Oh damn, my mind was wandering again. It's at times like this that I list reasons we shouldn't be together. Problem is I keep thinking of less and less of these recently. He started muttering to himself indistinctly.

"You're much more affectionate when you're drunk." I stated, catching some of the words he was saying.

"You're much cuter when I'm drunk." he said, "Not that you're not cute anyway, but…" I was stunned into silence. My heart was beating so fast I thought my chest would explode. I was saved the embarrassment of attempting to respond as he continued with "There are a lot more blurry shapes too…"

He was out of it - probably wouldn't even remember this tomorrow. He might not even realise what he's saying; I mean he confused Rima and Kain! I had to test his feelings when he was sober.

"Goodnight Takuma." I said sternly, hoping to coax him into sleep. It seemed to work as he tried to sleeo but kept waking up with more random speech to share. However he did eventually fall asleep and, the moment he was beyond stirring, I let my eyelids snap shut.


End file.
